The Fallen
by StickminKinnie
Summary: Warning! Depression, character death, and suicide. After a accidental snap, Gumball decides that his time in this world was over. Okay it's complete people
1. Part 1:Not cutting it fine

"Gummypuss, are you alright?" Nicole asked one night as Gumball was about to go into the bedroom. "Yeah. Don't worry about me Mom. I'm perfectly fine." Gumball assured and gave a small laugh.

Nicole's eyebrows tightened slightly with worry. "But Gumball, you haven't eaten-" "Mom, I did. It's just that you didn't see me." The male cat did a fake yawn. "Man, I'm sleepy. Though just know that everything's alright." Nicole looked uncertain, but nodded. "Okay. Goodnight Gumball." "'Night Mom."

That night, the whole Watterson family fell asleep peacefully…

Except for one.

Gumball Watterson lied in bed. He tilted his head slightly and looked out the window. Then he focused his senses on Darwin and Anais. Sound asleep.

He wished he could be at rest, like them.

The blue cat slowly as not to make any noise sat up. He turned around and grabbed something from his pillow case.

It was a small knife.

Gumball stared at it intently. He knew what was to be done with it.

He willed his hand to turn the blade to his furry blue right arm and allowed it's tip to touch the skin underneath. Gumball slowly pulled the knife. At first it hurt. Sharply. But he couldn't stop and continued pulling it. After that, he made his first mark on his canvas.

Gumball carefully wiped the blood off the edge with his finger and put the knife back into the pillow case.

When Gumball lied down again, he parted the fur on his right arm and saw the cut.

Satisfied, he closed his eyes, hoping that one day he could close them forever.

The next morning, he groggily got up. Gumball shut off the alarm and looked at Darwin. He looked away. While dressing, Gumball flashbacked to what had happened before that caused this rift in the first place.

_Gumball's flashback_

"Gumball, are you alright?" The orange fish asked him. "I'm fine, Darwin." Gumball replied. "Are you sure? You've been acting strange lately." "Look, I'm alright. You trust me right?" "Yes! I do, Gumball, but you haven't been yourself ever since last week!" "It's called healing, Darwin. But I'm better now." "Really? Gumball, I don't believe yo-"

"DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU TRUST ME?" Gumball suddenly snapped. "I-I did, but-" Darwin was startled by Gumball's sudden rise of voice. However, he didn't get very long to recover. "THEN IF YOU DO WHY DO YOU KEEP QUESTIONING ME?!" At this, Darwin started crying and slapped Gumball.

"GODDAMNIT GUMBALL I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU!" Darwin retorted. The fish took a deep breath, but sadness and anger still burned brightly in his eyes. Suddenly, Darwin muttered something.

"Everyone would be happy if you killed yourself and that attitude."

On that note, Darwin slammed the bedroom door, leaving Gumball shocked at what he just said.

_Flashback end_

The flashback lasted for only a minute in reality, but it seemed like forever to Gumball. By the time, he had already gotten his sweater and gray pants on.

He trudged on, getting ready for the day ahead..and the night.


	2. Part 2:Drowning in Despair

The school day had passed pretty quickly. The students somehow didn't notice the tension between Gumball and Darwin. The duo had swapped some words, but didn't joke around like they normally did. In a flash, it was all over. ..And it was night again.

Again, the Wattersons were sound asleep except for Gumball. Tonight though, he wasn't gonna make around mark and go to sleep. He had other plans.

Once it was nearly the middle of the night, Gumball snuck out of the house carrying nothing. He didn't bother to change into his sweater.

Gumball looked around the dead neighborhood cautiously to make sure he wasn't caught, and then he ran across the road. Faster and faster his feet carried him until they reached their destination.

The cliff.

The blue cat looked down at the ocean. Tonight it wasn't very wild. It was exactly what Gumball needed for his favor to Darwin-no, wait.

His favor to everyone.

The blue cat slowly approached the edge and looked at his reflection. It was probably going to be the last thing he saw today. And today was the last day he would see.

Gumball counted down from 3.

3...Gumball took a deep breath.

2...The blue cat exhaled and didn't breath after that.

1...He plunged into the ocean..

At first he felt okay, but then after a short while he started to have the urge to surface. His survival instincts kicked in and the cat thrashed around in a panic.

_Oh man this was a mistake! _Gumball thought. _Well, I guess hanging myself would of been worse._

The blue cat continued to unsuccessfully surface for the next two minutes, his body weakening by each second.

Finally, the light faded from his gaze as he slowly closed his eyes and lost grip on everything around him.

A blue figure dropped lower


	3. Part 3:Too late

Darwin woke up to find no Gumball nearby him. The fish had planned to apologize to the blue cat for slapping him the moment they woke up, but Gumball was nowhere to be found in the bedroom.

_Hm, maybe he woke up already before the alarm._ Darwin thought and squeezed his way out of the small fishbowl. The orange fish put on his green socks and walked downstairs to the table.

"Hey, Gumball-huh?" Darwin was surprised at what he saw.

Nobody was there.

"He's not down here? Where could he be then?" Darwin wondered out loud.

"Darwin, where's Gumball?" A certain female pink bunny asked. "Anais! I was about to ask you the same thing!" Darwin exclaimed. "What? You don't know either?" Anais' eyes widened for a moment. "Hm...maybe he went out for a walk. Might as well have gotten some air while we weren't awake. However, he should have been back by now…"

Anais frowned, trying to make sense of it all.

"Good morning kids!" Nicole chirped. "Good morning Mrs. Mom! Did you see Gumball go outside at some point?" Darwin asked. Nicole's confused expression gave them her answer. "It's unlikely that Dad saw Gumball, but let's ask him anyway." Anais suggested. "Alright." Darwin replied.

Nicole watched the two remaining kids as they went to question their father. _Oh, I hope Gumball's okay._ Nicole didn't want to think otherwise.

After they questioned their dad, the two Watterson children decided that breakfast might clear their minds enough to solve the case.

The rest of the Wattersons sat down at the table and ate Daisy Flakes while wondering the same thing.

_Where was Gumball?_

"Maybe Gumball went to school early?" Darwin offered. "Hm, that COULD be a possibility. But why would he do that when he could get more sleep and less exercise?" Anais answered. "You got a point. Gumball would never go to school early." Darwin stated.

The children were silent as they boarded the school bus and took their seats.

_Is Gumball's disappearance all my fault?_ Darwin worriedly wondered. No matter how hard he tried to think that Gumball wasn't deeply affected by what happened, the fish knew deep inside that the cat was. _Could it be too late to apologize?_

Little did the fish know that it was _way_ too late to do anything now, even apologize.


	4. Choice for the readers

This totally won't have an impact on the sequel, but I got a question for you.

Would you rather be a ghost or have a second chance at life? Be honest.


End file.
